transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Surge
Power Surge is a fictional continuity of the universe that divulges in theories and possibles that revolve around the canon continuity as well as introducing G1 nemesis and allies. Each saturday, a new Textisode will be uploaded as a homage of it's canon predecessor. More are planned to be released as the . Power Surge is authored by the lead author of Transformers 3000(A New Threat Emerges). Characters ; Terrance Surge : Surge appears commonly throughout the fictional continuity, often close behind her is her partner and best friend Sparkshot. As a running gag, Surge is easily flustered by a wayward insult aimed at her. Often, Super villains have either crossed the line or have abjectly poked at her instability. She responds the only way she knows how, with a fist to the gut or a photon blast aimed in the offender's direction. Because of this, even Bumblebee is afraid to speak out of line about her. The blood of a hero runs thick through her veins however as she strikes out to aid those in need of help. She hopes to one day shed the image of a vigilante and become a true super hero to the eyes of the Detroit citizens. First appears in Secondhand Heroes and is a recurring character. ; Sparkshot : Partnered with Surge upon their first crash course landing on Earth, Sparkshot always comes out ahead with helpful new inventions to aid the teenage super hero. Like his Y3K alternate, he is a rookie inventor and is often called "Probie" by Soundbyte as an affectionate term. Sparkshot is responsible for the creation of Surge's watch which is infested with cybertronian enhanced technology. First appears in Secondhand Heroes and is a recurring character. ; Bj Powers : At first a local punk kid who got in the way of a decepticon/autobot throwdown, Bj has shown that he is quite handy in the means of militia combat as well as tactics. It has been revealed several times that his father is an S7 Agent. No confirmation whether Agent Powers knows of his youngest son's interaction with the alien cyber technology or if Agent Powers is on their side. Bj has an older brother by the name of Darren whom he often regrets being related to. Though it has not been official, He and Surge are dating. First appears in Independent Victory and is a recurring character. ; Blockade : Revealed to be an ex Elite Guard, Blockade resides within Mission City, keeping tabs on global decepticon activity. He quite often alerts Surge of any disturbances he does not find to his liking. Blockade is responsible for putting Surge and Sparkshot together as a team. He may not look it, but he has the servos of a great leader. First appears in Independent Victory and is a recurring character ; Agent Simmons : Simmons has crossed paths with the teenage super hero many times before. He finds the child superstar irritating as she constantly foils his plans. He is head honcho of S7 Industries as well as the Sector Seven Agents. It is not known how many, but he currently holds alliances with the galaxies toughest aliens, including the Quintessons. He often finds himself the errand boy when arrive on earth, their jurisdiction. First appears in Hunted! and returns in Five Faces of Evil. Briefly appears in Bad Karma. ; Rickshaw : Rickshaw has always proven to be a formidable foe against both Sparkshot and Surge. Often he is monologuing himself without realization, leaving him open for attacks. He thinks of Megatron as nothing but a blast of hot steam during his time on Earth and is commonly arguing about his choice of tactics during the great war. Though he is unaware that Megatron still online, he and his squad work alone as a separate decepticon faction. Though he is not loyal to Megatron, he is loyal to the decepticon legion, and thus his schemes often include trying to conquer Earth to use as a decepticon base. First appears in Independent Victory and appears again in Bad Karma. ; Wheelie : An escaped slave formerly known as unit X-260, Wheelie appears as an enthusiastic sparkling at three feet in height. Like his G1 alternate, he speaks in rhyme and carries an energon powered slingshot which Sparkshot has created specifically for his use. He often tags along after Bumblebee, seeing a big brother figure in him though the feeling is mutual. First appears in Five Faces of Evil ; Bluestreak : Once a decepticon, Bluestreak had his memory fully wiped, a process done before slaves are shipped to their new masters. Because of this, he has no recollection of his past and so he talks alot, hoping that talking will jar his wiped memory. He does however glitch, in which Bluestreak often fights his former decepticon self internally. Bluestreak is now an autobot and currently has teamed up with Bj Powers. First appears in Five Faces of Evil and is a recurring character. Textisode's Season 1 *Secondhand Heroes *Independent Victory *Hunted! *Savage Relations *Bad Karma *Five Faces of Evil *Rise of the Terracons *Stranded Season 2 *Footfall *Known Space *FutureShock *Abridged *Compelling Rivalry *Motor Crossed What exactly is a Textisode? A Textisode is a 30 minuet to an hour's read that is uploaded periodically on a running schedule. Just like Episodes, or Webisodes, they each vary in plots, themes, and character visage. Textisode's also range from Story Arcs of certain canon content to chapter uploads on any given day at a regular basis. Trivia *Power Surge is actually the conjoined names of Bj Powers and Terrance Surge. Though the two share lives in Detroit, they won't always be apart of the story arcs. *Wheelie is currently in the development process to be brought in as a new character in the Textisode Five Faces of Evil. Other's that were chosen but dropped include Beachcomber, Tracks, and Hot rod.[Note: These are all G1 characters that have not been assigned roles in the Animated continuity] *The textisode title, Five Faces of Evil is a reference to the past Five Faces of Darkness *It's tradition that you should have funky names when you intermingle with giant alien robots. *Though it is set to the continuity Transformers: Animated, it doesn't necessarily follow the currently running story arc. One chapter it could take place on earth, exploring the many theories behind Sari's existence the next it could take place on a distant Ringworld. *Every monday a 4-6 paragraph look of the next Textisode will be posted at it's Deviant location. External Links *Power Surge At Deviantart *Power Surge At Fanlib Category: Fan Fiction Category:Eras